Mysterious Eyes
by ReiraUchihaUsui
Summary: Konoha es un pueblo pacifico en el que solo reina la paz y la tranquilidad, sin embargo esta paz se vera rota ante la llegada de un joven misterioso que llega a reclamar sus tierras; pronto Konoha y sus habitantes se veran envueltos en una serie de sucesos misteriosos y escalofriantes, ¿Que misterios esconden aquellos ojos?... Fic para "La Segunda Edad de Oro SasuNaru", Yaoi.


Hola heme aquí de vuelta con este intento de fic, que se hizo para la "Segundad Edad de Oro SasuNaru", iniciativa de un grupo de Facebook que se hizo con la intención de celebrar el cumpleaños de Naruto.

Espero les agrade y bueno, sé que al principio se vea un poco soso pero con los capítulos mejorara o al menos eso pienso, en fin les dejo con la lectura.

Titulo: Cowboys and Monsters

Autor: Reira Uchiha

Pairing: SasuNaru

Advertencias: Yaoi, Lemon, muerte de algunos personajes.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de KishiTroll, yo solo los uso para alimentar mi fantasía sasunarutesca, y por qué… ¡Al diablo! El SasuNaru es más real que ese intento de parejas que solo metieron al final solo por presión, y porque a Kishimoto le gusta trolearnos.

 **Capitulo I.-**

El sol golpeaba con todo su fuerza, era uno de esos días en que el solo hecho de exponerse al hacía pensar que en cualquier momento te derretirías, sobre todo en aquel lugar tan seco, árido, donde solo se veía como máxima vegetación lejanos cactus, y cuya fauna consistía en animales ponzoñosos escondiéndose de sus presas esperando el momento oportuno para atacar; el paisaje típico de un desierto, un lugar al que para adentrarse había que pensarle mucho pues no era seguro que salieras con vida de ahí.

Sin embargo al sujeto que iba sobre aquel exótico caballo de pelaje naranja y ojos rojos, no parecía importarle mucho, en realidad se le veía bastante alegre, vestido con unos tejanos, oscuros una camisa cuyo color blanco había cambiado con el tiempo y el desgaste y ahora lucia gris, un chaleco en conjunto con los texanos y a completando el atuendo un sombrero vaquero también oscuro.

-Muy bien amigo, estamos llegando a nuestro destino- Dijo acariciando al semental, que movió la cabeza en señal de que le agradaba aquel contacto.

No tardaron mucho en divisar a las lejanías la entrada un pueblo, Konoha un pueblo próspero y tranquilo que buscaba mantenerse lejos de los demás poblados, pues en mayoría reinaba el caos y el crimen, y hasta ahora Konoha se mantenía como el lugar más seguro para vivir.

Razón por la cual no era extraño que forasteros buscaran vivir bajo el cobijo de aquel famoso pueblo, ver llegar a aquel jovencito de cabellos rubios y, hermosos y exóticos ojos azules no fue algo fuera de lo normal para los guardianes de las puertas de Konoha.

-Que le trae por aquí forastero- Pregunto de rutina aquel joven de cabellos castaños, en su cara se notaba el fastidio, lo cierto es que no había mucho movimiento últimamente pues era bien sabido que el gobernador de Konoha no era muy indulgente que digamos y solía negar el asilo a la mayoría de los forasteros, aquel pueblo era habitado en su mayoría por clanes quienes estaban ahí desde la fundación del pueblo y uno que otro foráneo que lograba hallar gracia ante los ojos del gobernador en turno, aunque era algo muy poco común.

-Vengo a pedir asilo, he oído que este es un buen lugar para vivir- Comento de manera tranquila y hasta risueña, el chico.

Kotetsu le mira de arriba abajo, lo cierto es que aquel fuereño era solo un crio o al menos así lo veía el, no debía de tener más de 18 años sin embargo sabía que aquello no conmovería a su gobernador a menos que aquel chico le diera muy buenas razones para quedarse.

Es por eso por ello que no le negó la entrada, abriendo las puertas le permitió pasar el vaquero respondió con una ligera inclinación y alzando levemente el sombrero de sus cabeza a manera de agradecimiento.

Le indico como llegar al palacio donde se hallaba la oficina del gobernador, y el chico se encamino hacia allá.

El actual gobernador de Konoha era el también líder de uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha, Fugaku Uchiha, quien había asumido el rol de máxima autoridad del pueblo a la muerte del antiguo gobernador un par de años Hiruzen Sarutobi descendiente de uno de los clanes más antiguos y fundadores de Konoha el Senju.

Lo cierto es que el antiguo gobernador era un poco más flexible que Fugaku, ya que permitió la entrada de algunas familias, las cuales el considero se complementaría bien con los demás aldeanos, sin embargo Fugaku era otra cosa ya que el tener una educación estricta creía que cualquier persona que viniese de fuera solo serían barbajanes sin educación que llevarían a Konoha al vandalismo.

Como cada día el palacio se veía agitado ante el movimiento diario, el ser un lugar pacifico no quitaba que hubiese otros asuntos de importancia que atender, ampliaciones de barrios, desastres naturales, y algunos otros asuntos.

Yamanaka Ino era la asistente del gobernador, su trabajo era por decir ya bastante estresante sin contar con el hecho de que tenía que aguantar el mal genio del gobernador, de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y proporciones despampanantes era una chica atractiva a los ojos de la mayoría de los hombres, sin embargo ella creía que los genes Uchiha eran insensibles a cualquier tipo de belleza.

-Buenas Tardes, ¿En qué puedo servirle?- Dijo amablemente al chico que se presentó frente a ella, era muy atractivo, aunque tenía que reconocer bastante joven se lamentó.

-Buenas Tardes señorita, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze y vengo a buscar al gobernador- Se presentó con cordialidad

-Me temo, que en estos momentos el gobernador se encuentra muy ocupado y no podrá atenderlo, está en una reunión-

-Oh no se preocupe le espero-

-Pero no sabría decirle con certeza cuanto tiempo tarde en desocuparse-

-Oh no hay problema, le puedo esperar tengo suficiente tiempo para hacerlo- Dijo con una sonrisa y se sentó.

-No sé si pueda recibirlo hoy- Ino era muy consciente de que a su jefe no le agradaban los foráneos, y era obvio que aquel chico no era de allí, ella estaba segura de conocer a toda la población de Konoha.

-Solo coméntele que vengo a tratar un asunto sobre las tierras Uzumaki es todo- Ella se quedó sorprendía, en la aldea existía un barrio antiguo y abandonado, enorme y en otros tiempos prospera, se trataba de las Tierras de la familia Uzumaki antiguo y poderoso Clan que un día se extinguió, nunca se supo a ciencia cierta que paso solo que un día todo el clan amaneció muerto, es un misterio escabroso que al día de hoy sigue provocando pesadillas en los niños, y escalofríos pues todos piensan que se trató de algo sobrenatural ya que jamás se encontró la causa de muerte, ni se supo que paso solo que aparecieron muertos.

-Permíteme- Dijo y se adentró a la oficina de su jefe, este se encontraba reunido con sus dos hijos el mayor de ellos Uchiha Itachi heredero de todas las magníficas herencias Uchiha, era abogado se dedicaba a la defensa de la justicia desde los tribunales; el menor Uchiha Sasuke era el jefe de la policía legado que le dejo su padre, quien al principio no tenía mucha fe en el pues deseaba dejarle el puesto al mayor Itachi, sin embargo al tomar este un rumbo distinto no tuvo opción aunque tenía que reconocer que Sasuke se había desenvuelto de manera brillante, pues aunque Konoha era un lugar pacifico seguía habiendo algún que otro problemilla que el menor de los Uchiha resolvía de manera eficiente.

-Ino, te dije que no me interrumpieras- Comento a la mujer en cuanto le vio entrar, mirándola de manera severa y prometiendo un buen castigo.

-Lo se señor, lo siento pero afuera le espera un joven viene de fuera y quiere…-

-¡No me interesa hablar con nadie!, mucho menos un foráneo- Dijo levantando la voz, que hizo sobresaltar a la chica quien a pesar de estar acostumbrada a los malos modos de Fugaku, eso no quitaba que le provocara sobresaltos.

-Lo se señor, pero el comenta que desea hablar sobre…- Callo por un momento dudando en si decirlo enfrente o no de los vástagos Uchiha, sin embargo suponiendo que quizá ellos terminarían enterándose decidió proseguir. –Sobre las tierras Uzumaki -

Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba el Uchiha, se quedó pensando pues tenía que reconocer que aquello le causaba una gran curiosidad, e interés porque hacía tiempo que el Clan Uchiha tenía mucho interés en aquellas tierras ricas y productivas.

Se quedó pensando unos momentos sopesando el que haría, sus hijos le miraban con aparente desinterés. – De acuerdo hazle pasar –

Ino salió apresuradamente de la oficina de su jefe, al salir no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de alivio miro al joven que la miraba con curiosidad y le indico que pasara, a lo cual el obedeció.

La primera impresión que tuvo Fugaku Uchiha de aquel joven que se presentó como Naruto Namikaze es que era un vándalo buscapleitos, y completo rufián.

El rubio por su parte se dio cuenta que aquel era un hombre implacable, tal y como decía su fama el gesto adusto y severo, de carácter fuerte; el "Gobernador de Hierro" como solían llamarle la gente de fuera, sabía que no le sería fácil pero tenía un as bajo la manga y su primer propósito en aquel lugar era quedarse a habitar allí, lo demás vendría con el tiempo.

Sin embargo no fue el imponente gobernador el que capto del todo su atención, si no los jóvenes que le acompañaban y por la información que tenía aquellos dos eran los hijos del Uchiha; Itachi y Sasuke.

No supo porque pero la fue la mirada de este ultimo la que más llamo su atención, tendría que tener mucho cuidado o aquellos dos podrían causarle muchos problemas.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – Pregunto una vez que el joven procedió a tomar asiento.

-Vera, he venido porque me gustaría tener su permiso para vivir aquí; yo vivía con mi abuelo en Suna, sin embargo el murió y al quedarme solo decidí venir aquí ya que la vida en Suna como ustedes saben es muy difícil.

-Lo siento joven, pero ya no hay manera de conceder asilo, estamos bastante limitados de espacio y me temo que será difícil que acojamos a alguien más-

-Eso supuse, pero tengo entendido que están libres la tierras de los Uzumaki, me gustaría habitarlas ya que como último Uzumaki me gustaría tomar posesión de ellas – Todo lo dijo con profunda calma sin embargo pudo notar el leve tono de curiosidad que sus palabras causaron en el Uchiha.

Aquello no duro demasiado pues una sonrisa irónica surco su rostro – Creo que piensas que soy un idiota, pero los Uzumakis hace mucho que se extinguieron murieron nadie sabe cómo, y nadie se salvó, no es posible que seas un Uzumaki –

-En realidad aquello no es del todo cierto, ya que mi madre era una Uzumaki su nombre era Kushina, al parecer sus padres no estaban de acuerdo con el matrimonio con mi padre, así que ella huyo con él y no estuvo presente cuando ocurrió aquella desgracia –

-Eso no es posible jamás se tuvo conocimiento de eso, de haber sido así se habría sabido – A Fugaku n le quedaba duda que aquel chico era un estafador, a pesar de que Konoha era un pueblo grande aquel tipo de cosas siempre se sabían la fuga de una chica de familia prestigiosa siempre seria comidilla de las viejas hurracas de la aldea, un escándalo así no pasaría desapercibido.

-Según supe por mi madre los Uzumaki eran muy reservados, y evitaron a toda costa que aquello se esparciera por la aldea, sé que es algo difícil de creer yo también desconfiaría por eso traje pruebas – Dijo y al momento le extendió unos papeles que Fugaku se encargó de revisar con ojo crítico sin embargo pese a lo que quería pensar aquellos papeles que acreditaban al joven como Naruto Uzumaki descendiente de Kushina Uzumaki, quien por cierto era la hija de los líderes de dicho clan, lo acreditaba como dueño de aquellas tierras.

-Al pareces todo está en orden, y de ser así hare la entrega de las tierras sin embargo como dice entiende que desconfié así que le pediré que me preste estos documentos para examinar la autenticidad ya sabe trámites reglamentarios –

-Por supuesto, yo tengo una copia no hay problema pero cuando compruebe la originalidad de dichos papeles se me permitirá tomar posesiones de mis tierras –

-Por supuesto, de momento puede alojarse en algún hotel en lo que acondiciona aquella zona para que sea habitable –

-Sí, es lo que pensaba hacer siendo así me retiro – Dijo haciendo una reverencia y quitándose el sombrero.

Los hijos de Fugaku se habían mantenido al margen sin embargo había algo en aquel joven que llamaba poderosamente su atención, por supuesto jamás lo externaron así.

Había algo en él, algo que no podrían describir pero que les causaba una sensación de peligro; ¿Miedo quizá? Pensó el menor de los Uchiha pero desecho aquella idea de inmediato él no tenía miedo a nada, no conocía esa palabra, sabía que su padre tramaba algo para nadie era un secreto que los Uchiha querían expandir sus dominios dentro del pueblo y las tierras Uzumaki eran sin duda la mejor opción.

-Este es un problema que debemos resolver, ustedes me ayudaran pero debemos echar a ese chico a como dé lugar – Una sonrisa torcida surco su rostro.

Tenía que reconocer que todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, sabía que el gobernador buscaría la manera de echarle sin embargo él tenía sus propios trucos bajo la manga no pensaba salir de Konoha hasta cumplir cada uno de sus cometidos, se dirigió a una pequeña pensión "Akamaru" se llamaba, regentada por el clan Inuzuka era un lugar modesto pero bastante agradable para vivir, rento una habitación por algunos días que pago, aunque no quería llamar demasiado la atención su aspecto por si solo lo hacía, trataría de evitar destacar demasiado.

La pensión contaba con un lugar para guardar a Kyuubi, su fiel caballo; dejo sus cosas guardadas bajo llave, pues no le convenía que nadie descubriera lo que guardaba, aunque tenía la sensación de que no eran personas que anduvieran chismeando en las pertenencias de los demás, de cualquier manera se encargaría de la limpieza de su cuarto personalmente.

Del bolsillo de su chaleco saco una vieja y maltratado, una joven y bella mujer le sonreía desde ella, su madre; soltó un suspiro ella se había encargado de cuidarle y criarle hasta que ya no pudo hacerle más. – Muy pronto madre – Dijo al viento sintiendo que ella le escuchaba.

-Sasuke-kun – Le llamo una joven de cabellos rosa, en cuanto Sasuke le vio soltó un suspiro cansado, para su desgracia él y su hermano eran bastante asediados por las chicas desde muy jóvenes, sin embargo tanto el cómo su hermano tenían otras metas en mente y por lo tanto las chicas no entraban dentro de sus planes.

Haruno Sakura era un joven aprendiz de médico, que tenía tiempo enamorada de él, y cada vez que le venía no perdía la oportunidad de buscarle, tenía la esperanza de que su perseverancia algún día rendiría frutos y terminaría siendo la flamante esposa de Uchiha Sasuke.

-¿Qué tal?, me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme a comer, el día de hoy mi mama hizo de comer…-

-No puedo –

-Pero –

-Tengo cosas que hacer – Dijo y salió casi huyendo del lugar, sabía que si su mama se enteraba que había sido tan brusco se molestaría con el pero le fastidiaba tener que fingir cordialidad cuando ni la tenía ni la sentía, para pena de su madre habían heredado la brusquedad y mal carácter de su padre, sobre todo el, ya que tenía que reconocer que Itachi era más amable.

Por alguna razón no podía sacarse a ese chico rubio de la cabeza, la forma en que le miro al salir había hecho que algo se removiera en su interior, había algo en el que no podría explicar; pero sobre todo había despertado en el cierta antipatía, no que fuera raro pero sentía que había algo más, no le daba mucha importancia pues tenía una tarea y era buscarle hasta el mínimo error, su padre le había pedido que le tuviera bien vigilado y a la primera infracción de ley, se encargarían de echarle, sería fácil.

La noche había caído en Konoha, tranquila, sin algo que pudiese afectar la calma de la fría noche o al menos eso parecía, fue un estruendo el que estremeció el pueblo el que hizo que la mayoría de la gente saliera de sus casas alertador por aquel extraño ruido que les había despertado, pronto el caos reino en el lugar, la policía ya se encontraba en el lugar del siniestro, la casa de uno de los principales líderes del pueblo Danzou ardía en llamas, los encargados de la ley, y alguno vecinos del pueblo se esmeraban intentando apagar el fuego, temerosos, por aquello que parecía haber interrumpido en su tranquilidad.

Uchiha Sasuke jefe de policía coordinaba los esfuerzos por lograr apagar el siniestro, y tras varias horas de lucha lo lograron; Danzou había muerto y todo parecía indicar que había sido víctima de robo.

-Fue un demonio – Repetía una de las mujeres completamente aterrada pensando que ella sería la siguiente.

No, eso había sido de un humano y Sasuke estaba seguro, y él se encargaría de atraparlo una persona ocupaba su mente pues era muy extraño que a su llegada ocurriera semejante desastre, al parecer se lo había puesto demasiado fácil.

Lo que Sasuke no sabía, era lo equivocado que estaba….

Continuara….

Bueno heme aquí, sé que hay dudas pero estas se irán aclarando a lo largo del fic sé que tengo pendientes otros dos pero de Herencia de sangre tengo el capítulo II terminado, y del otro está a medias, confió en poder tenerlo para próxima semana.

Espero sus comentarios, y sugerencias que serán bien recibidas….


End file.
